Amour et Tragédie
by Akiradu15
Summary: Quand on a un sujet de nouvelle policière à faire en français, et qu'on ne peux pas s'empêcher de faire une fan fiction..


AMOUR ET TRAGEDIE 

_Un champs de tournesols, un jeune homme tenant une arme , braquée sur ce qui semble être moi. Un bruit, j'ai mal. _  
>Je me réveille en sursaut, le chat dormant paisiblement à mes côtés, les griffes à l'air, à mes côtés. Le bruit que j'avais entendu dans mon rève s'averrait être celui de mon téléphone. Les courbatures dues à une soirée trop agitée se faisant déjà présentes, je me tourne péniblement pour chercher mon amant des yeux.<br>"Arthur... téléphone..."  
>Pas de réponses dudit Arthur. J'allume donc la lumière, ce qui a pour effet de m'aveugler à moitié et regarde l'heure.<br>"Deux heures du matin. Mais qui, sur cette planète est assez stupide pour attendre une quelqu'onque réponce à cette heure ?"  
>Tout en maudissant intérieurement le téléphone qui avait arrêté de sonner, je me lève et part à la recherche du frigot. Car comme toutes personnes qui se respectent, si je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit , j'ai faim... Donc, en partant pour mon expédition, je remarque que la porte de la chambre de mes deux jeunes frères, habituellement fermée, est entre-ouverte. Je passe alors la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais personne à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle était vide. Le téléphone se remet à sonner achevant de me mettre dans un état de panique totale. Je me redirige donc en direction de ma chambre, toujours paniqué.<br>"Arthur ! Les garçons ne sont plus dans leurs..."  
>Personne non plus. Je me dirige vers le salon pour pouvoir décrocher l'appareil qui m'angoissait de plus en plus,mais trop tard, la sonnerie s'arrête à nouveau. Sous le coup de la panique, je retourne me coucher, en me répetant intérieurement de me réveiller, que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et qu'Arthur va me secouer en me criant que je me suis de nouveau couché trop tard... Mais pour finir, les larmes et la fatigue, mêlées aux courbatures, m'entraînèrent une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée.<br>La lumière qui passait entre les rideaux me réveille, je grogne en passant ma tête sous l'oreiller. Une main froide me touche le dos, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me redresse en ramenant la couverture à moi, pour découvrir le visage de mon meilleur ami.  
>"_Ivan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ça t'arrives souvent de rentrer chez les gens et de leurs faire peur alors qu'ils dorment ?<br>_Seulement si ces "gens" en question sont mes amis et que je m'inquiète pour eux... Matthew et Alfred ne sont pas là ?  
>Un lèger frisson me parcourt le long du dos face à cette phrase que je redoutais tant, et me lève, la panique en tête, pour partir en direction de la chambre de mes deux frères pour y retrouver la même chose que pendant la nuit. Ce qui veux dire : rien.<br>"_I... Ivan ? Tu n'as pas croisé Arthur en entrant ?"  
>Il arrive vers moi, surpris de me voir paniquer ainsi, et me prend dans ses bras pour me calmer.<br>"_ Je ne l'ai pas vu non... Mais pourquoi paniques tu comme ça ?  
>_Arthur... et mes deux frères ont disparut depuis deux heures...<br>_Nous pouvons encore les chercher alors, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin !  
>_Disparut depuis deux heures du matin... Je doute que nous pouvons les rattraper en un claquement de doigt."<br>Il me garde dans ses bras en me carressant le dos. Il me murmure à l'oreille de ne pas trop dramatiser, et de m'habiller pour ensuite aller prendre un petit déjeuner à l'extérieur, pour essayer de réflechir à la situation le plus calmement possible. J'écoute donc ses paroles et commence à m'habiller pour ensuite le suivre en dehors de la maison.  
>Un peu plus tard, après m'être à peu près remplis le ventre, je marche aux côtés d'Ivan dans une des nombreuses ruelles de Paris, que nous avons l'habitude de prende en temps que raccourcis. Des policiers nous interpellent en nous expliquant que nous ne devons pas nous approcher, que le spectacle n'est pas beau à voir. Sous le coup de la panique, je part en direction du "spectacle" pour me retrouver face à deux cadavres d'efants, dont les visages étaient méconnaissables tellement ils étaient charcutés et couverts de sang. Mais malgrès les multitudes de blessures, je recconais Matthew et Alfred. J'essaie de m'approcher un peu plus pour pouvoir essayer de les prendres dans mes bras, mais les policiers m'en empêchent. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues, et je regarde toujours les deux petits corps, inertes. Je me retourne suite à la main d'Ivan sur mon épaule.<br>"Alfred et Matthew... Ils..."  
>Il me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler, et surtout me retirer les deux cadavres de la vue, tout en m'embrassant le front.<br>Plusieurs jours passèrent suite à la découverte des deux corps. Jours ponctués pas les visites d'Ivan. Arthur n'était pas revenu. En plus d'avoir perdu mes deux frères, je perd aussi la personne qui est la plus chère à mes yeux : mon amant. La sonnerie du téléphone résonne dans, le salon, et je me lève péniblement de mon canapé pour aller décrocher.  
>"_ Oui ? Francis Bonnefoy à l'appareil.<br>_ Je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler... En face à face. Rendez vous à quinze heures trentes, au Boulevard Saint Germain. Un voiture vous attendra. Nous vous reconnaitrons ne vous en faites pas.  
>_ A... Attendez vous pensez vraiment que je vais venir avec une demande aussi suspècte que celle-ci ? Dans vos rêves seulement !<br>_ Deux ont déjà disparut... Vous tenez au troisième plus qu'à votre propre vie, sans celui-ci, vous ne vivrez plus jamais comme avant. Je vous laisse réflechir."  
>Suite au bruit continu qui me fait comprendre que mon mystérieux interlocuteur a raccroché, je repose le combiné pour repartir en direction du canapé en soupirant.<br>"_ "Deux ont déjà disparut" et " Vous tenez au troisième plus qu'à votre propre vie" ... De qui, ou de quoi parlait-il ?"  
>Je m'assois sur le canapé et m'allonge, toujours en soupirant.<br>"Une mauvaise nouvelle ?"  
>Je me retourne en criant et commence à chercher d'où venait la voix. Et trouve Ivan, planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air anxieu. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et l'observe, en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.<br>"_ Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas pour moi !"  
>Il se tourne et semble observer la maison, qui était devenue de moins en moins rangée depuis le départ d'Arthur, puis se remet en face de moi.<br>"_ Arthur n'est toujours pas rentré ?  
>_ Etre homosexuel implique beaucoup de choses... Dont les moqueries, ou l'isolation. L'impression d'être rejeté de la société. Et... il ne l'a peut être pas supporté.<br>_ Tu ne trouves pas que c'est quand même étrange que ton amant ai disparut le même jour que tes deux frères ? Ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence mais..."  
>Il m'observe avec insistance, et je pâlit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par "coïncidence".<br>"_ Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'Arthur pourrait être le coupable de..."  
>Je ne peux terminer ma phrase, l'image des deux cadavres m'étant revenue à l'esprit. Je réprime un sanglot avant de prendre Ivan dans mes bras et me sert contre lui. Après quelques minutes, je le renvois chez lui, pour qu'il n'ai pas à me supporter d'avantage, et lui explique par la même occasion que je serais peut être absent à partir de quinze heures environs. Il m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va en me frottant la tête.<br>Je pars de chez moi vers aux alantours de quinze heures pour me diriger vers le Boulevard Saint Germain. Arrivé à destination, je m'appuie à un mur mour essayer de réflechir à la situation. "La seule personne qui pourrait correspondre au statut que l'homme m'a décrit au téléphone ne peut être qu'Arthur. Donc celà signifie que mon amant est surement en danger ou qu'il est peut être... " Un homme s'approche de moi, sortant de mes pensées. Il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans une voiture qui se met en marche presque immédiatement.  
>Au bout d'une heure environs, nous étions arrivés devant un champs de tournesols. L'homme qu'i m'avait fait entrer de force, me fit ressortir de la voiture, toujours de la même manière. Je me dirige donc en direction du champs. Arrivé à environs deux mètres de la voiture, celle-ci part sans crier gare, me laissant seul avec les fleurs. Quelque chose de froid, de la forme d'un canon de révolver, s'appuie sur ma nuque, et par réflexe, je me retourne le plus vite possible pour voir qui tenait l'arme pointée sur moi. La surprise et la peur se mêlent en moi, j'observe l'homme qui se tiens en face de moi en ce moment même, ne pouvant m'empêcher de murmurer un "pourquoi ?" en sa direction. Il m'observe en tremblant, son regard se voilant de larmes.<br>"_ Je suis forcé. Ils ont dit que je devais te tuer pour protéger Matthew et Alfred. Ils m'ont promis de les laisser tranquilles !  
>_ Mais... Pourquoi me tuer pour protéger deux personnes mortes ?"<br>Je fond en larmes... J'essaie de m'approcher de mon amant, j'essaie de lui toucher le visage pour vérifier que c'est bien lui qui se tiens en face de moi, mais il se dérobe.  
>"_ Si tu me touches, je ne pourrais pas le faire !"<br>Il pleure aussi. Un coup de feu retantit et je vois Arthur s'éffondrer devant moi pour voir Ivan apparaitre derrière lui.  
>"Seulement lorsque je m'inquiète pour mes amis..."<br>Je regarde Arthur, éffondré sur le sol et pleure de plus belle. Ivan essaie de me relever, mais je prend l'arme d'Arthur, et la pointe sous mon menton. Je regarde mon amant mourir et je pose mes doigts sur la détante.  
>"Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie mon amour..."<br>Je tire.


End file.
